


I affect an artist's effort

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: When you withdraw into your own damn self





	I affect an artist's effort

I affect an artist's effort. I see not  
any so clearly as when I make on  
my work for you. These, my written words, are  
not so great for those who can't see the big  
detail and the small I've put into it.  
My kindest thoughts, it seems, are not enough  
to please your own impenetrable heart.


End file.
